


The Dance That Changed It All || Dreamnotfound

by erenwriteslol



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenwriteslol/pseuds/erenwriteslol
Summary: A one-shot story of a nighttime ball. Clay and George have been having fun at the ball but never got to dance with each other as much as they wanted too. This is, of course, true until..
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	The Dance That Changed It All || Dreamnotfound

The music came to a slow stop as everyone clapped and exited the dance floor. George laughed and said bye to Bad and Skeppy as he untied his tie. Sweat rolled down his chest as he unbuttoned the first 2 buttons on his shirt. He grabbed a cup of punch and sat down. Footsteps echoed in the dimly lit dance hall as Clay walked over to the punch table. He untied his tie, leaving it around his neck and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. He grabbed a cup of punch, glancing over to the side. Smiling softly, he walked over to George. “I don’t know about you, but I had fun.” Clay said, leaning against the table. 

George looked up at him, his cheeks glowing a light pink. His growing crush on Clay was getting worse by the day. “I had fun. I didn’t get to dance with you though.” George realized what he said as soon as Clay set down his punch and reached for George’s hand. “Then, will you lend me this dance?” He said, dipping to kiss George’s hand.

George’s face went up in flames. He stood up as Clay led him to the dance floor. Out of the corner of George’s eye he saw a man in a white blazer hit a button on the music station. The speakers started up again, the song “Sway” started playing immediately through them. Clay’s cheeks burned at Sapnap’s song choice but went along with it and started to dance with George. 

_When marimba rhythms start to play_   
_Dance with me, make me sway_

The two men danced their way around the empty dance floor. Clay spun George closer to his face and the two made eye contact, causing their already red faces to glow brighter. 

_When we dance, you have a way with me_   
_Stay with me, sway with me_

George thought during the dance as he let the music carry his feet and body. He thought about how he was dancing with Clay. The guy he’s had a crush on for a year now. 

_Other dancers may be on the floor_   
_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_   
_Only you have that magic technique_   
_When we sway, I go weak_

As George was lost in thought, Clay could not take his eyes off the man in front of him. The way he moved and laughed when he would slip up. Clay noticed all the small things he did and said. He’s noticed them for a while. 

George was so lost in thought he tripped over his feet, stumbling into Clay’s chest. His face burned as he looked up. Clay laughed slightly, “Wow.”  
“Oh, shut up, it was just an accident.” Clay smirked at George leaning in close. George sucked in a breath only to feel warmth on his cheek. Clay pulled away, still smiling as he spun George back into the song.

_Make me thrill as only you know how_   
_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

Laughs and small chatter continued during the song as they danced. Clay pulled George in close, _it’s now or never right?_ He thought as he leaned in slightly. George, oblivious to this, spun himself away. Clay pulled back only to sigh slightly and continue dancing. George made eye contact with Clay, both holding eye contact for a few seconds before George was turned away from him, breaking the contact. “Clay I-” George tried to say as he stumbled once again. Clay chuckled, “What is it, George?” He asked, helping George back into the rhythm. 

“N-Nothing, I’ll say it later,” George mumbled, dancing once more into Clay’s arms. Clay questioned this but thought nothing of it.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_   
_Bend with me, sway with ease_   
_When we dance, you have a way with me_   
_Stay with me, sway with me_

The pair danced to the rest of the song, soon growing a bit tired. The song finally ended as both of them realized their position. Clay held George tightly against him, keeping his arms wrapped around the smaller one. George and Clay’s faces both tinted pink as they looked at each other. Clay started chuckling, pulling away, grabbing George’s hand and leading him to the next room. George was confused but followed anyway. 

He stepped into the room, the entire ceiling was made of glass. The moonlight shined through, lighting up the whole room. The room was mostly empty except for a vanity in the corner with a small stool. Clay shut the doors behind them, leading George to the middle of the room where sat a small couch. Clay sat down, taking George with him. He looked down and saw they were still holding hands but he didn’t mind. “George,” Clay started.

“Yes?” George asked, seeing the moonlight hitting Clay’s hair and figure was enough to make him blush. “What were you going to say earlier? During our dance?” Clay asked, looking at him, his eyes showed curiosity. George was taken aback for a moment before sighing shakily.

“I- I don’t know if I should say it…” He whispered, looking Clay in the eyes. He prayed for his eyes to not tear up. Clay reached his free hand forward, cupping George’s cheek. “Whatever is it, I won’t judge you okay?” He said, smiling softly. George let out a shaky breath, leaning into his hand before saying, “I like you..” he spoke softly, but not softly enough to where Clay didn’t hear him.

“You- you do?” He asked, double checking his ears to make sure he heard correctly. George chuckled before smiling, “Yes, you idiot.” Clay didn’t waste anytime. He cupped George’s face with both hands and pulled him into a kiss. The moonlight suddenly making the room seem so much brighter, the quietness of the room was perfect as the couple pulled apart. “I- I love you George.” Clay said. George looked up him, smiling with his whole heart and spoke softly, 

“I love you too Clay.”


End file.
